1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting mechanism, and more particularly, to an adjusting mechanism for linearly adjusting an angle of an antenna module and a related antenna system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For receiving signals generated by a satellite effectively, an antenna module includes an adjusting mechanism for adjusting rotary angle of the antenna module according to a position of the satellite relative to the ground. A conventional adjusting mechanism for adjusting an elevation and an azimuth of the antenna module relative to the satellite includes a sheath and a rotating structure. The sheath sheathes on a supporting tube, and the rotating structure is disposed on an end of the sheath (for example, the rotating structure is disposed on top of the sheath), so that the conventional adjusting mechanism can adjust the elevation and the azimuth of the antenna module relative to the supporting tube and the satellite. The conventional adjusting mechanism includes a screw rod and a screw having a side hole. The screw having the side hole is disposed on an end of the screw rod and fixed on the rotating structure. A forcing portion of the screw rod is fixed on the sheath. The forcing portion is applied for rotating the screw rod, so that the screw having the side hole moves relative to thread on the screw rod for adjusting an angle between the rotating structure and the sheath. However, the conventional adjusting mechanism has drawbacks of expensive cost and inconvenient operation due to huge volume. In addition, the rotating structure non-linearly moves relative to the sheath due to the movement between the screw rod and the screw having the side hole. Thus, design of an adjusting mechanism with linear movement mode and having advantages of simple structure, low manufacturing cost and low transportation cost for determining an elevation angle and an azimuth angle of the antenna module is an important issue of the antenna industry.